1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a windshield mounting structure for vehicles, and more particularly to a windshield mounting structure providing for mounting and adjusting the height of a windshield in a vehicle such as a motorcycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One example of a conventional windshield mounting structure capable of adjusting the height of the windshield mounted at the front of a vehicle such as a motorcycle is proposed in Japanese Examined Utility Model Publication No. Hei 3-27030.
In this prior art structure, the windshield is mounted to provide for moving the windshield vertically in relation to the cowling and for covering the front part of the vehicle body frame. A crank plate is provided on the cowling for holding the windshield between the cowling and the crank plate. A lock member is disposed between the crank plate and the cowling for pressing the crank plate into contact with the windshield. In this structure, the cowling which is an exterior component of the vehicle, is used as a stiffening member for fixing the screen. Thus, the material and design of the cowling that can be used in this conventional windshield mounting structure is limited.
In view of this and other problems associated with the prior art, it is an object of the present invention to improve on the design and materials used in a windshield mounting structure for vehicles.
To accomplish this object, the windshield mounting structure for vehicles of the present invention is provided with a screen as the windshield mounted between the vehicle body frame and the cowling attached at the front of the vehicle body frame. The windshield thus mounted is capable of being moved up and down in the direction of the windshield surface, and in relation to the vehicle body frame and the cowling. The windshield is held and fixed between the vehicle body frame and the cowling. In this windshield mounting structure, a retaining plate which is fixedly attached to the cowling is disposed on the vehicle body frame, opposite to the front of the windshield, and is pressed against the windshield.
A part of the retaining plate is rockably supported in relation to the vehicle body frame, and is provided with a rocking mechanism which is located in a position apart from the rockably supported position. The rocking mechanism can be operated to alternatively move the retaining plate toward or away from the vehicle body frame. The rocking mechanism is further provided with a lock mechanism for holding the retaining plate in fixed contact with the windshield.
The windshield mounting structure for vehicles of the present invention also includes a stay attached for mounting the retaining plate and the rocking mechanism at the front of the vehicle body frame.
Further a ratchet mechanism is placed between the windshield and the vehicle body frame to provide for adjusting of the vertical position of windshield to a plurality of positions. To minimize friction between the windshield and the vehicle body when the windshield is moved up or down, friction reducing sheets are affixed on the contact surfaces of the windshield and the vehicle body frame.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.